Seraph
by Grapefruit Tea
Summary: It wasn't until the storm hit that he met her: the cursed nymph, once promised freedom and then bethrothed to the Witch's son. Seeking life as a human again, she must break free from the chains that tie her down while keeping her tail a secret, GaaHina...
1. Blessing of the Storm

Yay! My new fanfiction as promised.

Inspired by _Aquamarine_ and Olivia Lufkin

This one has a much more interesting storyline, so enjoy.

Read and Review, please!

* * *

She must have seen the light. 

Yes… a brilliant light that filtered through the shadows of the deep,

its alluring glow drawing her closer and closer to the surface.

_Time is up, my dear…_

She heard someone murmur.

The waves soon became unmoving, their fury tranquilized along with the roaring vibrations of the world below, like incensed lions put to rest by an unknown entity.

The winds, serene and pleasing, lifted the girl up, whispering soft words of comfort as

They parted the ocean with their gentle hands.

_Remember your promise…_

Her tail, brimming with azure, crystalline scales, drove her upward and into the sun.

And so she came, from below the murky waters: princess of the sea.

* * *

For hours, it seemed that the sky had been bellowing. Dark storm clouds heaped over the trees and swirled around with frenzy, rushing and racing against the callous gusts of air. 

A girl scampered down the crowded streets in haste, her bag flapping beside her, cherry pink hair fluttering, and emerald eyes shifting nervously.

She glanced up at the gloomy sky as the sun's rays vanished beyond the billows of gray.

"Damn rain," she mumbled under her breath.

That was Sakura Haruno:

A senior attending Nomizu High School, and quite possibly the smartest girl to ever have dyed her hair bright pink.

And, of course, being a reputed genius (and voted _most likely to succeed_), she noticed changes in the weather better than anyone else.

Actually, she detected many things better than her fellow students.

Cheating boyfriends, pop quizzes, fresh rumors and gossip, you name it, she'll spot it.

But this was different.

It had been raining violently for the past three weeks now, so Sakura knew something was wrong.

Living on the dry coast, a light shower now and then was nothing to worry about. But if a giant shark wound up on shore from multiple ferocious storms, then that gave people reason to uneasiness.

The girl dashed across the garden of her grandmother's _minshuku_ and slid open the door, soddenand numb from the heavy shower.

"Obaasan! I'm home!"

Sakura dropped her bag on a near table and kicked off her shoes, soaking up the warmth of the room.

A silver-haired lady appeared from the kitchen and handed a tray of food to her grand daughter.

"Obaasan, I have important news. There's some---"

"Not now, Sakura. Hurry and take this to room 14."

"But, grandmother---"

"Go!"

The girl rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs, stomping her wet feet on the wood.

_No one cares, _she sighed. _No one gives a damn about this problem._

She stopped by a door with the number '14' nailed to it.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Room service. Did you order _Onigiri_?"

No answer.

"Hello? Sir, or, uh…ma'am, did you order the riceballs?"

There was a hoarse, sullen voice behind the wall.

"No, please leave."

_Eh? Could it be…?_

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I didn't order anything."

_Yep, it's him._

Sakura twisted the knob and pushed open the door to a young man sitting near the bed.

He turned around, unfazed by the sudden intrusion, and glared at her with his jade eyes.

"Sa-Sabaku-san!"

Meet Sabaku Gaara:

A notorious, redheaded senior attending Nomizu and shares most of his classes with Sakura, which automatically made him a genius as well.

He was the former president of the debate team and won ever speech competition due to his sturdy and assertive nature and is quite the lady-killer.

"That was very rude of you, Sakura." He said, eyes glistening.

She invited herself over by him, and took a seat on the mats.

"Gaara-kun, I didn't know you came here after school."

"I just need some time away from home. Temari's been…bossy."

Sakura inched nearer and close enough to smell his cologne.

_Lilacs…_

"Nee, Gaara-kun, you smell nice today," she said with a merry giggle.

"Is this a habit of yours? Sniffing people?"

"I'm trying to be nice."

"You can be nice by leaving me alone to think."

"But…that's no fun at all. C'mon, you need some happy people in your life."

"Happy, eh?"

"Yeah. I classify myself as happy!"

"Oh, I thought you were one of those creepy people who stick around random strangers like flies to fruit."

"Gaara-kun, you're no stranger to _me_! We've been in the same classes for almost three years."

"Some of the classes…"he corrected her.

"Pfft…yeah, well, my point is that we've been classmates for a long time and you shouldn't treat me with such hostility."

Gaara glanced over at the girl, '_sheer annoyance'_ written all over her face.

He sighed and crossed his arms, drowning in her silly words and philosophies about life.

It was no secret that Sakura was infatuated with Gaara. She had been for some time and once announced that Gaara was the hottest guy she'd ever met in the auditorium where hundreds of students, fish to seniors, were seated. She wanted the world to know her true feelings and believed that clandestine flirting was the 'road to sorrow and heartbreak.'

Sakura's love burned brightly, but Gaara didn't return her feelings, nor did he plan to.

The pink haired girl was simply not right for him and he had been trying to tell her that, but according to Sakura, Benten, the goddess of love, herself had plans for them in the near future and wanted the two to marry.

And the evidence of their destiny together?

They both had _green_ eyes.

"That is the most brainless nonsense that ever fell out of your mouth, Haruno."

"Demo, it's true, though! Benten both granted us with this special eye color because we were destined to marry and become one."

"You wear contacts, don't you?"

"Well…yeah, but…I'm the only girl with green eye contacts at Nomizu."

"Haruno, you're not very sharp when it comes to dealing with people."

"I'm getting there. I just need some time."

_Whoosh!_

The two suddenly stopped talking and listened to the pounding rain above the ceiling.

Gaara pushed aside the curtains and looked outside.

The rain had created a rushing, liquid barrier from the sky and barely anything was visible. Thunder roared fiercely as the leaves caught by the winds danced and soared away.

It looked like pure hell.

* * *

The time was 6:07 and the tempest had finally ended. 

Haruno's inn regained peace and quiet until a shrill banging was heard at the front door.

Sakura charged downstairs to answer it.

"Who's there?" she asked.

There was no answer but more frantic banging.

"I'm not opening this door until you tell me what you want. It's a _minshuku _and our guests are trying to rest---"

"Haruno-san, open the door! There's been an accident!"

Sakura stepped a few feet back, frightened, and called for her grandmother.

"Obaasan, what should I do?"

The old lady emerged from her room with panic in her eyes, and called to the other side.

"This is Haruno-san, what is it that you want?"

"W-we have someone with us…a…a child. She appears to be hurt."

"This isn't a hospital, sir. I'm afraid you'll have to---"

"Yes, but we have no time to lose. She might die here!"

Sakura's heart began thumping as the guests all came down to investigate.

Haruno-san gripped the handle hesitantly and pulled it open.

Two men in soaking wet clothes stood outside, one was holding an unconscious girl in his arms.

The customers gapsed and began murmuring.

They stepped in and Sakura ran upstairs to prepare a room. She lit the lamp, unfolded two wool blankets and fluffed a pillow.

"Obaasan," she called. "I've set up a room for the girl."

The two men carried a naked, frail body over to the bed and tucked her under the covers.

Sakura held a hand over her lips in shock, tears about to fall.

_Oh my God…_

Never in her life had she seen someone so bruised and wounded right in front of her.

That little girl looked no older than 16 and had short cobalt hair, milky skin, and a gaunt figure.

She appeared pale and smelled of seaweed, or some kind of raw fish.

"G-grandmother…who is she?"

"We found her out in the ocean." One of them replied.

"She was just floating out there after the rain. We thought it was a plank, or a large dead fish, but it wasn't…"

Haruno-san remained speechless and bit her bottom lip as she placed her wrist on the girl's forehead.

"This one doesn't seem to have a fever. Her skin is quite healthy, as well. A bit pale, but she's alright."

The men exhaled in relief and whispered a 'thank goodness.'

"So, Haruno-sama," one of them started. "If the girl rests here for the night, she'll wake up healthy tomorrow?"

"Yes. I won't charge you two. Thank you for bringing her to my attention."

"Ah, thank you, ma'am. But how will we inform her parents about this?

We don't even know her name."

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow."

* * *

After the guests returned to their rooms, Sakura carried a bucket of warm water over to the sleeping girl and set it down by her. 

She pushed apart the curtains and noticed the orange sun still in the sky.

"Haruno." Sakura turned her head back towards Gaara at the threshold, whose eyes were wide with confusion.

"Who… is she?"

"Some poor girl lost at sea. She might be a tourist, or something, but I'm not very sure."

His eyes were riveted on the unconscious lass and he stepped closer to the bed.

"How unfortunate," Sakura sighed. "I hope her parents didn't abandon her."

"Don't start sputtering out nonsense. How would she have---"

"You never know, Gaara-kun. Let's just let her rest for now. W'll find out tomorrow."

Sakura sat on a nearby chair, exhausted, with her chin on a palm and watched the sun slowly climb down, its streams of light fading away again.


	2. Lady in the Water

Yes, I am aware that I stole the name from a movie.

But I couldn' t think of anything else.

Ah well, enjoy!

* * *

By eight 'o clock the sun had left. Now, it was much more peaceful.

Sakura had fallen asleep while she was watching the stranger and the guests were at rest in their rooms.

Although, it was quiet, everyone was tense about what happened:

An unclothed girl was drifting near the shore, behind the storm; two men discovered her and brought her to a nearby inn.

That's bizarre… 

Why did she appear _after_ the rain?

Why did the sun come into view once she was found?

Because, usually, the sky became even darker following a rainstorm.

And why was it that she didn't have any clothes on?

If the girl was pushed off a boat or a ship, then she'd at least have on a shoe or shirt.

Well, there was no use getting stressed over this now.

There would be an answer later.

But after the incident, no one would be able to sleep calmly.

Except for Sakura, until her grandma woke her.

"Sakura. Sakura, open your eyes!"

"No…" she grumbled.

"Sakura, hurry!"

"I want to sleep…."

Haruno-san began nudging a bit harder with quick, urgent pushes.

But she wouldn't budge.

"Did you hear me? It's important---"

"Then get one of the cooks to do it…"

"Get up, the girl is gone! She's disappeared!"

_Disappeared…?_

Sakura's eyes flipped back in shock and she gasped, turning around to face the bed.

She was right. No one was there.

However, the blankets were folded neatly and the trail of water leading to the hall was cleaned.

"Obaasan," the pink haired girl yawned. "She just went home. You don't have to worry---"

"Yes, but do you really think she'd leave without taking any clothes? Do you think she'd leave and walk around the city bare?"

"Well, I mean, she could have…"

Haruno-san reached into her _obi_ and pulling out a flashlight, handed it to Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Clueless child, go and search for her."

"But, grandma. It's dim and cold outside!"

"That's why you have a flashlight. Take one of my coats and quit fussing."

"But, but---"

"Move, Sakura!"

* * *

The temperature dropped below freezing that night, a peculiar change, and as Sakura made her way through the garden, she cursed angrily.

"Fuckin' weather."

Her grandmother's request (well, command) was quite outlandish and troublesome.

_Grrr…she's not thinking straight_.

_No one in their right mind would be out here naked now._

_And even if she were, she'd most likely be dead._

_So what's the point of me doing this?_

The girl looked around the inn, the street, the garden and back again.

It became dimmer by the minute and the pole lights were fogged up.

Sakura felt like walking through a cloud.

Everything became obscure and she had to place her hand in front to keep from bumping into an object.

_Damn fog. _

Sakura had enough of this, but just when she was about to leave, something stopped her.

It was sudden, a shock, and her muscles tightened, shivering in the cold.

Icy droplets of water trickled down on the girl from the trees, a small zephyr crossed the area, blowing its sweet whistle in her ear.

Some subliminal voice within told her to keep moving:

A plea, a cry for help, hidden under her fear and exhaustion.

_From…there._

She unhurriedly ambled forward, trying to peer through the thick mist and came to a tiny, artificial pond.

The water was undulating slowly from the ripples created by drips of liquid beads.

Stirring, yet calm.

Calm, yet upsetting.

_Something_ was in the lake.

She knew it.

"Hello?"

No answer, just the dribble of dew on the leaves.

_No, not in here. Nothing's in the lake. Go back._

Sakura sighed and switched off the light.

But, before she could take a step, her foot slipped off the edge and she descended into the waters in an instant.

_Splasssh!_

"Ahh!"

The girl flapped her arms frenetically, trying to reach for something.

_Anything_ to pull her out.

The waves rushed and tossed her around like a toy boat caught in a tidal wave as she shrieked and gagged.

"P-Please! I…somebody help…please!"

Sakura's legs kicked and kicked, jolts of fear coursing through her body.

"Ach! Please…!"

Horror and trepidation filled her head as the freezing water stung and bit her skin ferociously like a mass of jagged knives.

She was sure that her death would arrive soon, until a force pushed her up and out of the lake, then back to the solid surface.

Panting, Sakura coughed and expelled the muddy fluids from her throat, shuddering uncontrollably.

She chafed her hands and gritted her teeth while staring at the pond.

It was calm again.

Her chattering teeth now created the only noises in the garden.

The girl forced her legs to stand up. They were pale and frightened, trembling in bitter pain as the wind flew quickly.

She clung to the hem of her jacket, trying to close it and block the cold air with her pruned fingers.

Sakura exhaled and, in the corner of her eye, spotted someone in the water.

It was a swift, almost invisible movement.

"W-who's there?"

There was silence at first, but then a great, cerulean tail rose from the lake and created a massive splash when it fell back.

Water flew across the garden and Sakura yelped in distress.

"What the---?"

She was certain that her mind was playing tricks, but the stinging missiles of wintry liquid were definitely real.

_Did I just see a…fish tail?_

Sakura's arm dropped in fatigue along with the rest of her body,

And her head wilted as she allowed her sodden locks to fall like a pink scarf.

It was still for a minute, but then a small, timid voice pitched through from the lake.

"You have beautiful hair."

Sakura stopped breathing for a second, heart throbbing and jumping in disbelief.

_Eh…?_

She lifted her head slowly and saw a girl in the pond, chin rested on her wrist, pearl eyes gleaming, and a large, jeweled tail flapping.

_EHHH??!!_

* * *

There was an unpleasant silence.

She stared at her, petrified, hands and lips frozen.

And the stranger, unfazed with a cheerful smile, locked Sakura's jade eyes with her lavender pearls.

Every atom in the air seemed to have halted, and the frigidness that once embraced the atmosphere with its frosty arms vanished.

_Poof_

Just like that and the universe waited.

But Sakura, gulping down her fear, decided not to wait any longer and crawled closer to the girl.

"Oh my god…you're…that…"

The blue haired lass nodded and swished her sapphire tail left to right in a fluid-like motion; then she rose, exposing a bare, glistening body and apple shaped breasts, which were hardly covered by her chest length hair.

"Yes, I was the one drifting near your waters. I am Hyuuga Hinata, half-princess of Lord Hiashi."

"Hyuuga…so y-you're a…a…mermaid?"

"Correct."

Hinata sank back down into the lake and beamed, her azure scales shimmering luminously in the darkness like precious gems.

"I thank you for the care, fair maiden. If not for you, I would have died and my secret uncovered."

Sakura breathed in and shut her eyes. She opened them and the girl was still there.

She shook her head vigorously and mumbled "No, no, no. You're not real. This…this has to be a joke. You can't…I must be going insane."

"But it is not your imagination. Mermaids are existent. There is one here before you."

"No…no…you can't---"

"Maiden," Hinata swam forward to touch Sakura's tremulous hands. "I saved you. Didn't you feel some one carry you to the surface?"

The trembling girl didn't say anything, but gazed into the mermaid's pale face.

It was so full of innocence and purity.

And her skin so genuinely smooth.

Perhaps this…person was the actual sea creature that sailors and storytellers dreamt of?

Maybe they were telling the truth.

One must have seen a mermaid of great splendor and dedicated a statue to her, like the one in Denmark.

But no one believed those men, and all they received were laughs and mockery.

They tried to express their views and thoughts by writing stories to keep that sight of this creature with them.

But those stories were classified as 'fairytales.'

Perhaps…this girl was one of them: the ones that could drive men to the edge with a mere glimpse.

"I did…"

"And the storm. That was real, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Then you must have…arrived with it."

Hinata nodded.

"So…you were the cause of all that rain?"

"I did not cause it. I was simply carried along with wind and water."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…hah, a real one. I never thought I'd see a….I had no idea…But wait."

"Yes?"

"If you were afraid of exposure, then why would you show yourself to me?"

Hinata dropped her hand and looked up, a flicker of worry in her eyes.

"I trust you, maiden. That is why I call you one. I know your heart, and fate brought me here to your garden. Fate sent you here to me. I do not understand fate, but she is honest and I believe her. I pray you'll help me."

"How?" Sakura stood up and stepped back. "What is it that you want?"

"I cannot answer all your questions tonight. If you return to this garden alone when the sun rises, I will tell you everything. I promise…"

"Well…I don't know…"

"Please. I'm begging you."

Sakura sighed, looking at her shoes, trying to make a decision. She still thought she was hallucinating, but Hinata was right.

About everything, the storm, the mysterious force…her.

It was all true.

"Alright. I'll come in the morning."

"Much obliged, fair maiden. May I have your name?"

"H-Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura," the mermaid repeated. "Sakura, what a lovely name."

With that, she descended into the depths.

_Drip _

_Drip_

The droplets trickled on the leaves, the wind blew; everything was quiet and usual.

The pink haired girl stood frozen for a while, but retreated to the inn with a sigh.

_I must have been dreaming…_


End file.
